Bella's Revenge
by TeamAlice21
Summary: Bella is tired of Edward turning her down so she decided to get some revenge before the wedding. Cullen style.


bella pov

Edward kissed me softly and he ran his hands down my stomech then he started kissing my neck and then he was gone and I was on the bed alone. "not this again!". "Bella we can't!" I glared at him and said "GET OUT EDWARD!" "bella pl-" I glared at him and shouted "NOW!" he jumped out my window and I let out a bone curling scream. When I calmed down and I got a AWSOME idea and decided to dial emmet " hey bella falldown again?". "SHUT UP and let me talk to alice!". "bella bella...that is evil" . "what is" I said shocked. "uh physic remember...that last part is a bit much don't you think?" " can you keep him away I want to-" "yea yea I know" I clicked the phone shut.

Emmit pov

Alice just left the house, whatever Bella said to her she was excited about it. 1 hour later bella walked into the house. Rose, jasper and I just stared at her because she looked really mad "so whats up lil sis?" I asked her. "Well I just got rejected by edward again, I Really want to get him BACK!". "what do you have in mind" rose asked. bella said " you guys were going hunting for his bachlor party right?" " Well I want you to get a stripper" I said " Enuff said" "Wait I have a good idea" I went over to get my phone and dial "Vivid Entertainment" a voice came on the phone and said vivid en- "hey connie its emmit is steve in?" "ah hey mr cullen, let me transfer you" "this is steve" "hey its emmit" "ah emmit have you watched the videos I sent to you?" " not yet rose has me in the dog house, hey do you have a girl I can borrow for a bacelor party?" " haha sure mr cullen, ah I can send mindy" "PERFECT thanks steve" I looked at bella and said "we got a girl!" rose came over and said with her teeth clinched "if you touch her I will bite off the reason for those videos!"

edward pov:

"Where are we going emmit" I asked as we walked into the pent house of embassy suites. "why are we here!" jasper and emmit shoved me into a chair. emmit looked at me and started talking about the wedding " and by the way you told bella that you want to follow the human rules too so this is a human tradition so deal with it" I thought about it and this kind of thing usuall involved a STRIPPER all of a sudden a blind fold covers my eyes and then I felt warm hand stroke my hand and she smelled of fresia and strawberrie I grabbed for the blind fold and then jasper and emmit grabbed my arms and pulled them behind me "I smell bella" "shes not here, this is mindy" emmit said mindy sat in my lap rubbing her backside in my croch she wasn't the only one that noticed the bulg in my pants i chanted in my head "bella bella bell" mindy stopped moving and all of a sudden my brothers were gone and thats when I heard an angry voice "EDWARD CULLEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I grabbed the blind fold off and bella was there her face bright red with alice and rose behind her. she stalked over to emmit and shouted at emmit "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" she walked over to mindy and said " did you enjoy my fiance, you with your perfect hair big chest sexy legs beautiful eyes and kissable lips". I thought did she just say that. bella leaned in and planted a soft wet kiss on mindy's lips I heard emmit say " this is better than porn" they both looked at emmit and laughed then they looked at me and they said "looks like he liked it" I looked down and I had a huge hard on. bella stalked over to me and straddled me she said "so edward are you going to give in and let us try on our honeymoon or what" "you win" I said she started to get up and noticed my smirk. she lowered her back down and her pelvis was pressing against my groin she started talking again " edward " as she started un buttoning her shirt she didn't have a bra on and she grabbed my hands and placed them on her chest I said with a wisper "bella" she said don't make me call you brothers over here. she looked into my eyes and smiled" edward you may be beautiful, smart, rich and articulate but you are still just a man, and as a man you think you are always in control" I looked at her confused " seeing as you want to play by human rules" she rebuttoned her shirt "untill we" she kissed my neck "are married you are not" she kisses my finger tips "allowed to" she kissed my chest "Touch me so don't bother commin over tonight" she jumped up and said "mindy wanna get a BITE" as she winked at me. I sat there daized everyone staring at her she stopped at the doorway "That ladies and gentlemen is how you seduce edward cullen. few minutes later I heard bella scream out in pain I ran to the door I heard alice say "edward" I raced around the corned I heard bella say "OH MY GOOOOOD- Edward you are so gullable as I saw mindy and bella dissappear into the elevator. 


End file.
